Luke Custer
|-|Human= |-|Werewolf= |-|Merman= |-|Wendigo= |-|Garuda= |-|Minotaur= |-|Dragon= |-|Bear= |-|U.W.H= |-|Weretiger= Summary Luke Custer is the main protagonist of the video game Project Altered Beast. On one of Luke's latest missions, he was to heavily injured to the point of near death. A doctor by the name Jobbs had his science team recover Luke and nurse is him back to health, but Dr.Jobbs saw this as an opportunity to turn Luke into a Genome-Cyborg and he did, making Luke the most advanced Genome-Cyborg ever created. After Luke survives a helicopter crash, he temporarily lost his memory and is sent aimlessly wondering around, trying to figure out how a massive Genome mist outbreak started. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 9-A | 9-A | Unknown | 8-C | At least 8-C | At least 9-B | Unknown | 8-C Name: Luke Custer Origin: Project Altered Beast Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genome-Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics in beast forms, Flight as Garuda, Dragon, and U.W.H forms, Fire Manipulation and resistance to fire-based attacks as Minotaur form, Freeze breath and resistance to ice-based attacks as Wendigo form, Electricity Manipulation and resistance to electricity-based attacks as Dragon form, Can create mini tornados as Garuda form, Can cover opponents with rock and is resistant to paralyzing attacks as Bear form, Can fire blasts out of his mouth as Mereman form, Gravity Manipulation and Time Manipulation as U.W.H form Attack Potency: Street level (Can fight on par with some of the smaller, weaker enemies in the game) | Building level+ (Demolished a huge part of mall floor) | Small Building level (Blasted apart a big portion of a concrete wall) | Small Building level (Shattered huge boulders) |''' Unknown''' | ' Building level' (Destroyed a giant steel pillar and smashed through steel doors) | At least ' Building level+' (Repeatedly stated to be the ultimate/most powerful beast form in the whole game)| At least Wall level (Can smash through decent sized portions of rock) | Unknown | Building level+ (Brad, the first Genome Cyborg and original owner of the Weretiger Genome chip, used it to leave a huge scar on Luke's Werewolf's forms chest and beat Luke's Werewolf form in combat in their first encounter, but lost respectively in their second encounter) Speed: At least Normal Human | Superhuman for all forms, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed for the Dragon form (Can fire bolts and blasts of electricity) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Likely Superhuman for most forms | Class 25 for wendigo form (Lifted boulders that were of this mass) Striking Strength: Street Class | Building level+ | Small Building level | Small Building level | Unknown | Building level | At least Building level+ | At least Wall level | Unknown | Building level+ Durability: Street level | Building level+ for all beast forms (All beast forms can take hits from building-sized monsters and fellow Genome Cyborgs that were capable of fighting on par with Luke's Werewolf form) Stamina: High | As long he has a constant supply of spirit energy, he can remain in beast form as long as needed Range: Standard melee range as Human form. Dozens of meters with certain projectile attacks in beast forms. Standard Equipment: His Genome Chips. Intelligence: Seemingly Average. Weaknesses: Needs to absorb spirit energy from the enemies he kills in combat to sustain his beasts forms for long periods of time. His Merman form can only breath under water. Notable Attacks/ Techniques *'Transformation:' Using his Genome chips, Luke can transform into any of his beast forms that is most needed for any mission or situation at hand. Note: '''This profile is for the main protagonist of Project: Altered Beast, not the protagonist of the original game, "The Centurion" '''Key: Human Form | Werewolf Form | Mereman Form | Wendigo Form | Minotaur Form | Dragon Form | Grizzly Bear Form | U.W.H (Unidentified Weightless Human) Form | Weretiger Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Project Altered Beast Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Dragons Category:Bears Category:Tigers Category:Transformation Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters